Bhaldorn MacLaren
Bhaldorn MacLaren is a man in service of the Stormwind Army's First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. He currently holds the rank of Corporal. Appearance Bhaldorn's love of physical activity shows in the look of his body. With arms like tree trunks, broad shoulders, muscled chest, powerful legs, and large hands and feet, one can tell that this lad loves to test his physical limits. Bhaldorn stands tall at 6 feet and 3 inches, and weighs in at 247 lbs exactly. His skin looks weathered, rough and tanned, with scars, both large and small, littering his entire body. People say Bhaldorn takes after his father strength-wise, but his height came out of no where, as his mother was average height for a woman, and his father was short. Bhaldorn's face is what one would call handsome. He sports a horseshoe styled mustache with a little patch of goatee in between both ends, and a small scar cutting into the top right of his mustache just above his upper lip. His hair is just a short, simple and clean male's cut, with a light ginger coloration. Bhaldorn's eyes are weird, and he isn't afraid to show it. Due to Central Heterochromia (A harmless eye condition), the central iris of both his eyes is a yellow/gold color, and the mid-peripheral iris is an emerald green. Bhaldorn keeps a happy and kind look on his face most of the time, but when he gets angry his face completely changes. His face becomes hard and grim, while his eyes become mean and piercing. When out of uniform, Bhaldorn wears plain and simple clothes, usually a brown lumberjack shirt and black pants with work boots. He used to have a pipe out whenever he could, but he has now changed his ways. When in uniform, he wears the standard issue armor of a footman. Bhaldorn is known for having to change his gear a lot, as he is usually the one subject to burns and explosive trauma. This has earned him the name "Grenade-Magnet". The one piece of armor he has never changed is his shield. You can tell just by looking at it that it has been through hell and multiple paint-jobs. No matter how many times his armor has been changed, he makes a point to clean every piece as best he can, out of fear of the spoons. Upbringing Bhaldorn was born to a poor but loving family in the Duchy of Westridge shortly after the end of the Second War. He was the 2nd of five children (Listed from oldest to youngest in the infobox's immediate relatives section). Bhaldorn's father was a veteran of the First, Second and Third wars, and his mother was a local baker. 'Childhood' Bhaldorn's earliest years were hardly eventful. He was raised well by his loving parents, they taught him never to be greedy, and that kindness goes a long way. Him and his older brother Joseph had more of a helping hand in the family than the rest of them, as 3 more kids came along after Bhaldorn was born and their father was often called up for service in the army. Bhaldorn forged his strongest bond with his brother Devon and his sister Victoria when they were growing up, as they were the two youngest ones and he was often tasked with taking care of them. At that time Bhaldorn was about 8, and he developed a dangerous past time. He and his friends became fighters, and would do battle with schoolhouse rivals over such petty things as to who won a foot race. Even though he would get scolded every time he faught, his father thought the skill could be useful for protection and the like. This went on until Bhaldorn was about 11. At that time, he was expected to pick a career (Definitely not a life long one). Bhaldorn went into gardening and fishing, the first because land lords loved to have a nice yard, and the second because they needed food. These jobs gradually put his un-professional fighting career to a halt, and flung him into his teenage years. 'Teenage Years' Bhaldorn was put into senior-grammar school at the age of 12. He was never too bright in any academic subjects, the only one he could really do was writing. Even then it was only becaue he could write neatly. Nothing was going well for Bhaldorn in school at that time, until he started growing. He was always bigger than most people his age, but when he reached his 13th year alive, he really stood out. By then he was already 5'9, and still growing. People began to recognize him for his strength, size and stamina, as well as his expertise in ball games. He was also known for speed and deadliness in swimming, sprinting and boxing (Thanks to his fighting background). Bhaldorn participated in tournaments involving the greatest athletes from the provinces, and came out winning first in sprinting and boxing (Witnessed by Thomas Kalron, Corporal of the First Regiment). Bhaldorn was on the road to fame. As he reached the end of his senior grammar school time, he fell in love with a girl named Kristina Savarese. He thought to himself that if all went well, he could get married to her by the time he was finished at the school, became a professional in athletics and live happily ever after. Unfortunately for Bhaldorn, the war against the Lich King had began, and his father was called up to service. Bhaldorn was stuck without his personal hero trying to get the attention of his love for ages. On one particularly cold spring day, Bhaldorn returned home from his usual activities of class, then work. He went home to find an armsman of the Valiance Expedition sitting grim-faced inside his home. He told the family that their father was reported to have been Killed In Action. When asked what happened the soldier told them no details of their father's death. The entire household broke down into mournful tears, and after hours of crying the veteran gave them a box, with only their father's blade and medals within. (A mound with the sword buried into it can be found outside the MacLaren family hut). Bhaldorn considered joining the army to follow in his father's footsteps, since the death of his father sparked even more patriotism in him. Shortly afterward, Bhaldorn graduated the senior grammar school (Age 18) and found out that Kristina had left for Stormwind. She had the money to pay for post secondary education, and had enrolled in a college in the capital city. Bhaldorn, of course, did not have the money. He was stuck in the forest, to continue on with his life of gardening. Young Adulthood There is not much to tell about Bhaldorn's young adulthood. Every day was the same, working as a gardener in the middle of Elwynn Forest. WIP Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Human